


The past still lives on

by Roachbugg



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Forgiveness, Friend's to Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Porn with a little tiny bit of plot, like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elven years after the belkan war Larry 'Solo wing Pixy' Foulke never thought he'd see his former flight lead again until a mysterious note is left on his door step.</p><p> </p><p>(So any one who has played Ace combat Zero knows that your wing man is fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. So I wrote porn with some feels because I loved the game his character and honestly I'd have make up sex with him ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past still lives on

Larry woke up with a sigh, rolling over and staring at his alaram clock 5:23am glared back in angry red letters. Larry moved through the motions of his morning routine, showering brushing his teeth eating breakfast as he mad his way over to his living room he spotted a plain white envelope that had been slid uner his door. 

"What the hell?" Larry said opening the envelope and withdrawing a neatly fould piece of paper. His stomach did a flip when he read the note. 

-Yo buddy. Still alive? 1800 hours Pop's Diner. Was the the simple message. 

Larry read the note several times just to confirm it wasn't a hallucination. There was only on man who would send him this message his former flight leader 'Cipher'. His mind raced with a million questions. The note stayed in his mind all day and at 1800 hours sharp he entered Pop's diner. 

He could hardly belive his eyes there he sat the Demon lord of the round table. He looked exactly as Larry remembred him. Pale skin, sharp blue eyes, crooked jaw, red hair and his same muscular build. Cipher grinned at him standing as he reached the booth that's probably why the sharp punch to his jaw caught him off gaurd. 

"Ow." Larry said rubbing his jaw "Alright I deserved that." He muttered. 

"That was for PJ you bastard." Cipher said then the surprised Larry again by grabbing him by the shirt and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Larry's eyes went wide with shock but he got with the program and kissed his former wingman back passionately. It was a hell of a kiss full of so many conflicting emotions anger, betrayal, longing, passion regret, and happiness all rolled into one. Cipher broke away pressing their foreheads together. 

"What was that for?" Larry asked panting.

"Because I missed you idot." Cipher said with a chuckle. He noticed it was suddenly silent and the patrons of the restaurant were staring at them. "What the fuck you lookin at? Never seen to men kiss before?" Ciper spat dangerously and the patrons looked away in fear returning to their meals. 

"We should take this some were more private." Larry suggested. Cipher nodded and they made the short walk back to Larry's apartment. 

\---

The came through the front door and ciper pinned Larry against the wall kissing him hard again. Larry moaned into Cipher's mouth as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Larry moaned deeply when their denim clad erections pressed together and he rolled his hips seeking sweet friction. Larry yanked his shirt open sending buttons flying around the room. Ciper tossed his jacket off and tore his plain tshirt open like fucking Tarzan, and that might have been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Ciper's hands slid over Larry's toned chest causing him to moan as he brushed his nipples. Cipher's hand were like the rest of him confident calculating yet gentle. Larry didn't miss the way cipher gently stroked his jaw with his thumb apologetically as he cupped his face and kissed him again. He smiled internally this was a side of cipher that was reserved for just him. Not the honorable but cold calculating Ace, but the gentle man who had always had his six o'clock. 

Larry let his hands roam over Cipher's body, he was strong, muscular but not ridiculously built. His skin was covered in constellations of freckles that Larry had the urge to map with his tongue. He unbuttoned Ciphers jeans and lowered the zipper the younger mans hard cock sprung free. "Going commando eh buddy?" Larry said as he gripped Cipher's cock and gave a few sharp tugs. Cipher had a beautiful dick uncut, thick, flushed slightly red from arousal, it was pale like the rest of him and really big like nine inches atleast. Cipher's hed fell forward on Larry's shoulder and he let out a pleasured gasp. "Wow buddy this is what you were hiding under you flight suit huh?" "Pixy fuck" Cipher moaned "Larry when we're having sex buddy." Larry teased swiping his tumb over the slit of Cipher's cock and spreading the precum gathered there. "David." Cipher groaned as his wingman skillfully played with his cock. "My name's David." He managed gracefully pulling Larry's belt of and and tossing it across the room. "David huh? It suits you." Larry moaned as David pulled his own throbbing cock free from his tight silk boxers. David admired Larry's cock as he stroked him his cock was gorgeous just like the man it was attached to. It was cut, thick, and longer than his own witch meant it was impressive. Larry kissed down David's neck pausing to suck a dark mark along the younger mans collar bone. David moaned grabbing a fist full of Larry's messy btown hair not pulling just holding on for something to ground him. Larry sunk to his knees and licked along the underside of David's cock tracing the vein with the tip of his tounge. Larry paused kissing the tip of Davids cock and locked his Brown eyes with David's ice blue ones. "I've never done this so don't make fun of me." He said winking. "Just do it like you'd like your own cock sucked and you'll do great." David encourages. Larry takes his former wingman into his mouth and moans at the taste of his slightly salty precum. He swirls his tongue around the head dipping into the slit eliciting a a sharp gasp from the younger pilot. What he lacked in experience Larry more than made up for in enthusiasm he devoured David's cock like it was his last meal. David held on to Larry's messy brown hair and gave a sharp tug pulling the older man off his cock. "Don't want to cum just yet." He said pulling Larry to his feet a kissing him. David bit down on his wingmans ear and let whispered in a dangerous seductive tone. "I want you to fuck me Larry." He growled. Larry had to squeeze the base of his cock hard to keep from cumming right there. In a surprising show of strength he picked the young man up letting him wrap his legs around his wais and his arms around his neck. They made out sloppily as Larry carried Cipher to the bed and layed him down gently. Larry paused to gaze at the man beneath him, he looked thoroughly debauched his hair mussed, his lips red and kiss swollen, love bites all across his torso and his proud cock standing at attention leaking like a faucet. He felt a swirl of emotion in his gut and kissed his for flight leader tenderly. "You're beautiful Cipher." He said breaking the kiss and nearly laughed when the younger piolt blushed from his hair line to his collar bone. Larry took his time streching Cipher, one finger at first as his trailed butterfly kissies all across the younger mans toned torso, he added a second as he licked the underside of Cipher's cock causing him to gasp, he slid in a third as he licked the pool of precum off of Cipher's belly and when Cipher was a needy whimpering mess he pulled his fingers free and lined up his cock. "Please Larry, Please, fuck" David babbled half incoherent. Larry kissed him gently on the lips and slowly slid in. Cipher wrapped his legs around his waist and yanked Larry forward burying his cock to the hilt. "Eager there buddy?" Larry said with a laugh. "I've wanted you to fuck me since our forst mission together I think I've waited long enough." Cipher whined. Larry started with a slow place getting used to the vice like heat encompassing his cock. He changed his angle unit he foumd his target and David gasped fingernails digging in to Larry's forearms as he arched his back off the bed. "Right there Larry, please harder give it to me." David said voice raw and low from arousal and fuck Larry would be lying if he said the dirty talk didn't turn him on. "You like that big cock in your ass Buddy?" He growled directly in David's ear. "Yes fuck Larry feels so good." Cipher moaned. "Keep your hands on my shoulders I'm going to fuck the cum right out of you." Larry said plowing into Cipher at a perfect angle. Ciper moaned and writhed keeping his arm wrapped around Larry's shoulders as he was fucked intobthe matress. Cipher could feel his climax building and he was teetering just in the verge of ultimate pleasure. Larry must have sensed he needed just a little more so he bit down hard on Cipher's neck driving him over the edge with a scream he came harder than he ever had before feeling like he had just pulled an 11g turn. Larry growled and and his hips stuttered as he fround his own release spilling deep in his former wingman's ass. The were both a panting sweaty messy Larry pressed their foreheads togther Cipher's eyes were closed and his chest was heaving like he'd just run a marathon. "Yo Buddy. Still Alive?" He teased and David giggled swatting him on the back playfully. Larry slid out of him gingerly and leaned in licking the cum off David's abs chest and even his chin and that was too fucking hot for words. Larry kissed him again before getting up and running to the bathroom he came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned his lover up gently. Larry layed next to David wrapping an arm around him as David layed his head on the older man's strong chest. Larry lit a cigarette and passed it to David who took it with a thankful grunt. The layed in the pleasant afterglow of really great sex quietly before Cipher broke the silence. "I forgive you by the way, for everything." David said quietly causing a stir of emotions in Larry. "I don't deserve it." Larry whispered. "That's not for you to decide whether or not you deserve my forgiveness." David said extinguishing his cigarette and rolling over so he clould look Larry in the eye. "I forgive because I care about you hell because I love you, I think I forgave you the moment I saw that stupid documentary. " Larry kissed Chiper deeply and passionately wrapping both arms around him and holding the younger man tight. "I forgave myself, and I love you too buddy." Larry said David smiled and buried his face in the crook of Larry's neck as he fell quickly in a blissful sleep. Larry never thought he would have this but he was sure he was never letting it go.


End file.
